bionicdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Joy
Destiny Joy is a cheerful, young Below dweller and tritagonist of Bionic Dog. She's a rebel that serves the Rebels as a guide to those who are lost in the carvernous depths Below, or those who are seeking to reach the rebel base. Background Destiny Joy was a Town #12 resident that lived her life as any citizen did. She fisrt joined the rebel cause as a means to help her friends who, one by one, were being swept into the rebel business. The specifics of her joining the the Visionary's forces and climbing up the rank ladder are unknown. What is known, however, is that their disastrous first date in Town #12 caused her to realise how incredibly obsessed Momo is in the rebel cause. In a rage-induced episode, Momo severely injured a waiter in the restaurant they were having their date in. This even likely forced Momo and Destiny below. Even though the two broke up, it's very likely they stayed friends. Sometime after Destiny joined the rebels, she met Miner, whom she quickly warmed up to, and the two quickly became good friends. After Miner left the base to lead the Rebel Escape Party, Destiny lost contact with him, and had to constantly listen to Momo's ceaseless rants on how Miner was a fool to stare death in the eyes and spit on its face. Role After contributing to the cause for what must've been months or maybe even years, Destiny and Miner later reunited in the Tavern after he brought Yougene down Below. Yougene and Destiny, like it is for most of Destiny's friends, quickly became acquainted with each other. Though, Miner and Yougene had to leave to explore yonder. ...Though that was short lived. After Miner and Yougene came across the symbol of the Rebels, who Miner feared and tried to avoid like the plague, they returned to the tavern seeking guidance from Destiny, in order to help them avoid such pickles. Turns out Coen left the rebel encampment near the Secret Passage, who quickly joined the small group. And so they set out on an adventure, which unbeknownst to Miner, would end directly in the outskirts of the territory of the mythic Visionary. Personality Destiny Joy is a very cheerful, peppy and childlike young girl. Her overbearing naivety and bliss is quickly overshadowed by her almost inhumanely positive nature. Destiny, unlike most Below dwellers, sees life as a half full glass of water, rather than a half empty one - a mentality she shares with the residents of Pinksville. When confronted with any kind of negativity, she tries her best to cast a positive light upon it, no matter the situation. Even if facing a misunderstanding, instead of becoming overcome with rage or confusion, she merely brushes it aside, deeming it 'silly.' To an extent, however, this positivity, endearing as it may be, can lead to her not entirely thinking certain things she says through, if only because she doesn't really consider the possible negative side of her actions or words. While this can't be attributed to any malice on her part, she does recognize that this fault has on some occasions hurt her friends due to her saying something that she probably shouldn't have. Trivia *Her and Morlucitanarch originate from a scrapped Homestuck parody webcomic titled "idk", starring as the love interest. This explains her unique appearance. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Below Dwellers Category:Good Characters Category:Insurgency Category:Characters